Waiting in the Rain
by 0074
Summary: A 'Sliding Doors' kind of scenario, based around a line from the bus scene in 4.9: "A couple of months ago I passed you standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain. I was being driven home. To my eternal shame ... and now regret, I didn't stop."


**This is a 'Sliding Doors' kind of scenario, based around a line from the bus scene in 4.9:**

**_A couple of months ago I passed you standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain. I was being driven home. To my eternal shame ... and now regret, I didn't stop. _**

**The characters and that scene belong to Kudos. The rest is all me. **

**It starts with two scenes related to Harry not stopping, then two related to 'what if?'  
**

* * *

It hadn't even been overcast when Harry arrived back from his meeting with the Home Secretary, but now, as he left Thames House, the sky had opened with full force.

It was one of those nights when he was particularly grateful to have a driver. He didn't mind driving himself, in fact he often found it curiously satisfying. But at times like this, it was far more relaxing to let someone else battle with the traffic. He had plenty of other things to occupy his mind anyway.

As the car paused at the top of the driveway and exited the car park, he lent back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. It had been a long day, and he had spent a good part of it arguing the toss with numerous people over a ridiculous issue. _Politicians and public servants ... always a volatile mix_, he mused.

Opening his eyes, Harry gazed vaguely out the window as the city started to pass by him. Until the car pulled up at a set of traffic lights. Glancing to his left, he could see a small group of people standing in the rain, waiting for a bus. Trying their best to remain dry under the glass shelter. Water cascaded over the edge of the shelter's roof, and fell heavily on the footpath.

With a start, Harry recognised one of the figures huddling on the edge of the group. Ruth. Her bowed head was so familiar. His breath caught, and for a split second he opened his mouth, intending to speak to the driver. Then the lights changed, and the car was accelerating away. The moment had passed, and he twisted in his seat, watching her disappear from view. Harry was aware of a small knot that had formed deep in his stomach, and wondered why he hadn't said what he knew he wanted to.

Ruth was aware of the cars passing, their bright lights piercing the nightfall, but she was too immersed in thought to take much notice. When the bus arrived she would step on board, find her favourite spot on the upper level, and pull out her book. It was a time when she could escape all the serious events of the day, a time to daydream. She liked the bus.

* * *

Ruth was concentrating on her book as she felt a light breeze, and heard someone sit down behind her.

"Nice night out?"

The corners of her mouth twitched, and a smile flickered across her face as she recognised his voice and turned her head in his direction for a moment. "I thought you were some weirdo."

Harry looked both amused and a little offended. "I may not be your boss anymore Ruth, but there's no need to be insulting."

"How did you know where to find me?" Ruth kept her book raised, but she was no longer reading. She didn't see the mildly embarrassed expression he wore as he responded.

"A couple of months ago I passed you standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain. I was being driven home. To my eternal shame ... and now regret, I didn't stop."

A brief moment of silence hung between them. Ruth conscious that her heart was beating quite fast. She thought she would have given a lot for him to have stopped. To have actually offered her a lift. It was the truth, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"It's fine ... I like the bus." Ruth knew that was the truth, too. "I have something for you." She reached into her bag.

Moving her arm to rest along the back of the seat, Ruth placed her hand carefully on the rail, cradling the memory card. Harry reached out, and although expected, his touch lingered longer than it should. His fingers brushing across her palm in a gentle tickle, sparking a vibration that seemed to move through her whole body. No sooner had she felt the electricity, and it was gone, and he was placing the memory card in his pocket. Ruth glanced toward him. To anyone else, it was as if she was looking out the window.

"Thanks." He said in a low whisper, leaning forward just a fraction. Ruth was still turned slightly, wanting to look at him, but knowing she shouldn't.

Harry started to speak. "Keep an eye on Adam for me, he's ..." Ruth moved sharply to face the front again, a flash of disappointment on her face. Her sudden change of posture was an admonishment to Harry, clearly letting him know he'd said the wrong thing.

He moved to stand, whispering in her ear. "Thank you." Then he was gone.

* * *

A late finish on the grid was not unusual for Harry, even without a last minute meeting with the Home Secretary. He returned to Thames House after the meeting, a pile of reports awaiting him.

The clear sky from earlier had now disappeared, replaced by a torrential downpour. It had been another one of those days, when Harry had been locked in a series of bureaucratic tussles. _A never ending nightmare_, he reflected. He was grateful to have a driver now taking responsibility for getting him safely home. It meant he could start his mental respite early.

The rain slowed the traffic almost to a standstill, and Harry sat watching the pedestrians passing, glad to be warm and dry inside the car. The flash of a bright red umbrella drew his attention to the bus stop across the street.

A small group of people stood waiting for the bus. Rain was falling heavily, and the glass shelter did little to keep them dry, as passers-by splashed through the deep puddles that formed on the footpath. Harry was startled as he recognised Ruth standing on the edge of the group. She looked cold, and lonely. He hesitated a moment, then spoke to his driver. "Just wait here a minute will you?" He opened the door cautiously, watching for oncoming cars, and crossed the street.

"Ruth."

She was surprised to hear her name, and even more so to see Harry appear in front of her. "Harry?"

"It's very wet."

Harry's massive understatement, brought on by a sudden awkwardness, clearly amused Ruth who raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, it is a bit. Why, er ... what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home, and I saw you waiting here. I thought you might like a lift." He gestured in the direction of the car, and shrugged his shoulders gently.

"I wouldn't want you to go out your way, Harry. I'm fine, really."

"Ruth, it wouldn't be a problem. Please?"

She looked around at the huddled group waiting for the bus, then back at Harry, smiling. "Okay. Thank you. A lift would be wonderful."

"Good." Harry smiled back at her, and led the way to the car. Both of them being soaked by the water still bucketing from above.

Once the car had finally pushed through the worst of the traffic, Harry broke the silence. "It's a dreadful night. Why didn't you say you were catching the bus?"

"I like the bus."

"In this terrible weather? I'd prefer to make sure you got home safely. Don't want you coming down with something." He stopped, then added quietly, "What would I do without you?"

Ruth didn't respond, and they sat quietly for a minute. Then Harry made a spur of the moment decision. With a subtle glance at the driver, he turned back to Ruth. "It's still quite early really. A bit unusual for us." He paused, searching for what he wanted to say, and perhaps a little courage. "I was, ah ... Would you like to stop for a drink? Something to warm us up?"

She took a moment to consider his offer, then looked up at him. A shy smile was evident as, making her own spur of the moment decision, she nodded almost imperceptibly. "That'd be lovely. Yes. I would. Thank you."

* * *

Ruth pushed the door open and cautiously peered through the rain that was plummeting from above. Enormous, cold missiles were drenching all who ventured outside.

The eaves of the building provided little protection. Just enough for Ruth to stand against the wall and observe the cars as they crawled, bumper-to-bumper, on their journey through the city. The people passing her wore all manner of colourful coats. Some were clutching umbrellas or holding newspapers or bags over their heads as they rushed through the downpour.

Her eyes narrowed against the glare of the falling water, and she pulled the collar of her coat higher in an effort to keep dry. Turning to look right, a blast of cold wind hit her and she shivered. She turned again and looked down the street the other way.

Then she smiled as she saw a sleek black car pull up at the curb on the other side of the street. The driver's door opened and Harry stepped out, quickly weaving his way through the traffic. Ruth walked forward to meet him, and when he reached her, his arm moved to guide her safely as they retraced his path back through the slow-moving vehicles.

As they settled into their seats, Harry reached over to help Ruth with the seatbelt, which jammed as she tried to click it into position. He sat back and couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face as he watched her checking she had all her belongings, and then fidgeting with the straps on her bag. "I'm sorry I'm late, Ruth. It's those damn meetings." He turned the keys in the ignition, and glanced back at her, his smile widening. "Have you been waiting long? I wouldn't want you thinking I'd forgotten you."

Ruth smiled back at him, the rain glistening in her hair. "No. it's fine. I knew you'd come. You've never forgotten me, Harry."

* * *

**So I hope it worked. Please review and let me know what you think. All your feedback is really appreciated.**


End file.
